total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DJ
Coverage In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 DJ arrives carrying OwenOwen off the bus, due to his fear of flights. He is shown comparing Alejandro as being as thumb|left|225px"smooth as momma's gravy," with Lindsay. This furthers Tyler's jealousy. He sang and danced with Leshawna in the first song of the season, Come Fly With Us When they arrive in Egypt, DJ enters the pyramid with Harold and LeShawna. Later, he sees a mummified dog and touches it with affection. It disintegrates upon contact and turns out to be a trap. Scarabs come and chase them out of the pyramid, making them the first contestants to cross the finish line. They become members of Team Victory along with Ezekiel, LeShawna, Lindsay, Harold and Bridgette. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, DJ doesn't speak very much. But in the beginning, he tries to stop Harold from using the stick that his team was given for the challenge as a weapon. In the process of taking it away, DJ throws it up in the air and it hits a bird. In the confessional, he claims that that kind of thing would never happen at home and that he loves animals. Later in the episode, his team ends up losing the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, DJ is in the bottom two for the first time ever along with Ezekiel (the one who voted for him), but he receives the final Barf Bag. thumb|208pxDJ is seen at the beginning of Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan commenting on Alejandro hitting on Leshawna. He then says in Before We Die he wants to see his mama before he dies. After everyone arrives in Tokyo, he is volunteered by his team to go into the pinball challenge with T'sing T'sing, a panda bear. He doesn't want to do it because he believes he is cursed from when he accidentally broke the mummified dog in the first episode. He now thinks he will hurt any animal that comes in contact with him. He ends up landing second place in the challenge and is devastated that he hurts the panda bear in the process. DJ believes that his continuously hurting animals could be due to a curse he received from accidentally destroying the mummified dog, and believes that it could become regular occurrence unless he is eliminated from the show. In the commercial challenge, DJ deliberately stands still and says nothing during his only line, in hopes that his team will vote him off for it if they lose. Even though Bridgette says his line for him, Team Victory still loses the challenge and DJ's plan works. He gets the most votes, including one from himself. Even T'sing T'sing votes for him after he recovers. DJ is supposed to be eliminated, but he is saved by Harold quitting as an "honorable act." Trivia * Gallery Djj-1-.png DJSeagull001-1-.png|DJ is hit by a seagull in the opening sequence. OwenScaredDJ-1-.png|DJ carrying Owen out of the bus. LeShawnaDJDance.png|DJ and Leshawna dancing in Come Fly With Us. RealDogDJ-1-.png|DJ is shocked to see the mummy of a dog. ExhaustedDJHaroldLeShawna-1-.png|DJ, Leshawna, and Harold at the finish line. WLAE27-1-.png|DJ can't decide who to vote off in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. DJWMCountdown-1-.png|"She wants more, all right. More Alejandro." - DJ. 639px-BWD DJ-1-.png|DJ sings in Before We Die. Ruína Fadas-1-.png|DJ being attacked by T'sing-T'sing. PandaDJ-1-.png|DJ becomes upset over accidentally injuring T'sing-T'sing. 20110319134154!SuperCrazyHappy025-1-.png|DJ votes for himself in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. DJ's Eyes-1-.png|DJ's tears freeze his eyelids shut. TDWT5 17-1-.jpg|DJ laugh hysterically to the point of tears. TDWT5 30-1-.jpg|DJ pulls a snapping turtle from his back. TeamvicNYC-1-.png|DJ sings in What's Not To Love. 0Shot2-1-.png|DJ and the panda bear in "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" 640px-AlpsDJAlejandro-1-.png|DJ and Alejandro's reactions to the challenge. Amazon dj squishes monkey-1-.png|DJ squishes a monkey. 640px-Amazon dj hits monkeys no survivors-1-.png|DJ after hurting some monkeys in the Amazon. Amazon team victory wins-1-.png|DJ and Lindsay finally win a challenge. Jgf.png|DJ steals an Egyptian artifact. Iopu.png|DJ steals the egyptian mummy dog,hoping to break his curse forever. Dj y animales.png|DJ gets beaten by the animals while trying to end his curse. O.png|DJ dances when he thinks he is going home. Poilk.png|DJ's animal curse continues, when DJ hurts a killer whale. Djbar.png|A killer whale sends DJ flying. Cancahe.png|DJ sing in Sea Shanty Mix. Djhpl.png|DJ is given "herbal tea" from Heather to soothe his cold. De23.png|DJ sweet-talks a fish. Terd.png|DJ and Tyler both tie in the challenge in Newf Kids on the Rock. Djcp.png|DJ and his new pet Irene in the confessional. Djj11.png|DJ wearing a life-jacket. TDWT - 11.20.png|DJ getting ready to go. Djeliminet.png|DJ tries to talk his way out of his elimination. Dtgm-1-.jpg|DJ for chris a grited. DJanimalsAftermath.png|The animals want revenge on DJ for hurting them. DJ DJ